Mystic Dreams: A Bonnie x OC Drabble
by Shadowcatgirl09
Summary: Set during season 4; Rudy has whisked Bonnie away to Washington for a better life, but it seems the supernatural world just won't leave her alone...


A.N: This is a little something I threw together last month. I would've loved it if TVD had played around with other mythical creatures besides the same three (vampires, witches, and werewolves) but alas. I love kitsunes and I always wanted do something with them in the TVD show verse.

* * *

Bonnie awakes to an eerily quiet forest in nothing but her pajamas; The scene all too familiar to her.

"Not again." She groaned slowly raising to her feet. She has been having the same dream for the past week. Ever since she first started her last year of school in Seattle.

She stood and surveyed her surroundings. As she roamed around everything seem the same as the last few times she came here. Though upon further observation Bonnie noted a rather significant change this time heading deeper in, an abandoned home covered in charms. Moving ever so cautiously she inspected them, they were written in another language, likely east Asian, but she couldn't tell if it was Japanese, Chinese or Korean. The magic surrounding the house felt ancient and undoubtedly powerful.

Bonnie gently put her hand to the barrier produced by the charms. "What could possibly need this much protection?"

The soft crunching of leaves catches Bonnie's attention followed by a pair of golden eyes. A fox stood off to the side of the house. She peered at it curiously. "This is new."

 _"I could say the same of you."_ The voice was deep yet sounded young.

Bonnie startled at the intruding voice. "How are you doing that?!" She spoke to the fox aloud.

 _"Telepathy."_ It continued to speak to her in her mind. The fox tilted its head at her and then trotted toward her.

She steeled herself for any possible attacks as the fox circled her. "Why do I keep ending up here?" She wished she could ask her Grams for answers but after passing she moved on. Bonnie's eyes started to mist over, the fox momentarily forgotten.

 _"Beats me."_ It finally stopped circling and sat in front of her, obviously not seeing her as a threat. _"I am as lost as you are."_

Bonnie threw her hands up in exasperation and began pacing. She could feel it in her gut; something was coming, something evil. When she awoke from this dream she was going to have to pour over Jonas Martin's grimoires. Hearing the fox yawn she crouched down to eye level with the animal. "Do you at least have a name?"

 _"Yes. It's-"_ Its voice becomes distorted as the sound of her name is being called.

 _"Ms Bennett."_ The voice sounds far away yet familiar. _"Ms Bennett!"_ The area around them starts to stretch and twist. The sudden shaking causes Bonnie to stumble a bit. A fissure erupts along the ground making the two jump back to avoid falling in. The crack gets wider and the blast from it knocks her unconscious.

"Wake up Bonnie!"

Bonnie returns to reality with a start. Raising her head from her desk she makes eye contact with her Trigonometry teacher, Mrs. King. She can feel the eyes of the entire class on her and ducks her head down in embarrassment.

"I understand that many people find math to be a boring subject but I will not tolerate sleeping in my class."

Bonnie clasped her sweaty hands together, keeping her head down. "I'm sorry ma'am, it won't happen again."

"Since it's your first offense I'll let it slide. Class dismissed."

Gathering her things she makes a beeline for the door heading straight for her locker. She wasn't expecting it to be blocked by three students chatting away merrily, oblivious to her rapid approach.

"Um excuse me, I need to get into my locker."

The one leaning against it casually looked back at her. He was quite the looker with his shoulder length dark hair and deep brown eyes. "And what if I don't want to move?" He adjusted his skateboard under his arm. "I'm quite comfortable here." His companions snickered behind him.

Bonnie really didn't have time for this. She was stressed enough as is and felt a headache coming on. "Move or be moved. I won't ask again."

This time he turned fully facing her and stood at full height. When he looked down his eyes glowed a golden color. Bonnie didn't budge, she just jutted her chin out in standard Bennett fashion.

Seemingly satisfied with her reaction the boy gracefully stepped away from the locker, he even gave her a little bow. "Your wish is my command," he leaned closer to her. "Witch."

She smirked at him, recognizing his voice. "Thank you, fox."

His eyes lingered on her face for a few moments before he abruptly turned and sauntered off, his friends following him.

Bonnie sighed and opened her locker. _"I thought moving here would have me less involved with supernatural stuff."_ Glancing down she noticed a small piece of paper on her books.

It had one word, a name, it read Asashi. _"Did he slip this in here?"_

The back of her neck prickled, someone was watching her. Looking down the hall she glimpsed the boy, Asashi, staring at her before strolling into the last class of the day.

Bonnie grabbed her books ignoring the note and slammed the locker closed. "I'm not getting caught up in this. I refuse." She said, resolve steeled in her voice. With that mindset she heads to last period just before last bell rang.


End file.
